


Chaos is a thing that tastes like popcorn

by star_fields



Series: Yum yum universe [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Fainting derek, Fluff, Multi, Sheriffs name is Noah cos it is, Shocked Stiles, craziness, peter being a creeper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_fields/pseuds/star_fields
Summary: Stiles panics, Derek emotes and hides like an ostrich, the sheriff is nonplussed, Peter is Peter and Cora crashes the party.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I know it's been forever and a day since I wrote anything of substance and posted. Especially to this series. I know Derek seems really OOC but I kinda love writing him this way so sue me. I wrote this cos I needed a break from the other stories im writing. Yes it's not abandoned. I'm still writing it. It's a process. 
> 
> On another note this story may seem a bit unfulfilled and I'm sorry about that but when I wrote it it kinda screamed to be ended like that until the next one. Hope you guys like it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Stiles was freaking out. He was freaking out so hard that if he got freaked out any harder it'll almost be the beginnings of a porno. A very twisted porno staring Stiles freaking and how hard it got. Which was a weird concept and almost led Stiles onto other thoughts. But no, that would not happen. Stiles had strong will! He would think of a way to stop freaking out!

But how does one go about telling your Sheriff father that you kind of may have gotten werewolf married to an ex murder suspect and also kind of may have adopted a baby with said ex murder suspect? Especially if said Sheriff father had wolfsbane bullets in his arsenal.

Arg!!! His life!

While Stiles was busy trying to come up with a proper plan, Derek who had been happily playing with Kayle on the carpet with the toys Peter had miraculously unveiled had gone ridged as a block of stone. He had been completely blocking the absolute horror story that was his life and immersed himself in believing he was in his den playing with his cub while his mate was watching them, Derek's wolf was rumbling in contentment and Derek the man was also pretty content, especially with hiding his head in the sand like an ostrich hoping for Stiles to be the brain in their relationship this time.

That was all well and good until he head sounds that could not be ignored. Sounds of his maybe kind of father-in-law walking up to his loft. Sounds of the man walking with an even gait up his many steps. Sounds of what he'd last hear before he said goodbye for good to his mate because Stiles dad was sure to murder him with a wolfsbane bullet to his gut causing Derek to experience an excruciating death. And Derek deserved it. He did. You know why? Because Derek werewolf married the man's only child and at the same became co-parents with the man's only child as well. Knowing his luck, if it were possible, Stiles would pretty much be carrying Derek's baby in his nonexistent uterus right now.

Just like that, Derek's mind was broken and Stiles was looking at him in shock because not only had Derek spoken out loud about this fantasy but the thought of Stiles carrying a cub that was literally half and half was beyond happiness.

And we all know Derek's propensity for emoting. Ergo the broken brain and the sheriff catching the last bit of Derek imagining Stiles with child while carrying a child that looks as if he had a baby momma in hiding and just managed to claim custody. Derek felt a faint coming on again.

*___________________*

Contrary to what his son may think the Sheriff was not a stupid nor blind man. When he figured out his son had been lying to him for what seemed like years was heartbreaking but once Noah came to know about everything he had forgiven his son and decided to let bygones be bygones and chose to be the adult all these teenagers with their own drama could come to. But whilst doing that Noah also noticed a brooding older werewolf always trailing after his son. A werewolf so enamoured that he actually thought he was hiding it well from everyone. Noah knew that one day the boy, for he really was just a boy, would ask him something ridiculously old fashioned such as if he could court Stiles. And Noah being the awesome amazing parent that he was would give this werewolf his seal of approval after he first gave him a bit of a scare. Stiles he knew was totally and irrevocably in love with the man. Probably worshipped the ground the man walked on but Derek needed to know that Noah was there watching his every move and if he hurt Stiles in anyway he'd be dead. Personally though the boy really wouldn't harm a hair on Stiles's head, and Noah really thought the kid needed some love, a big comfy blanket someone knitted specifically for him and a whole load of hugs. So all things considered Noah was glad for the matching. Stiles would bring light to Derek's life and Derek would bring a lot of sense to his at times senseless kid. Really, which other father could boast about not only his son but also his pseudo son Scott (because really he grew that boy up just as much as Melissa grew Stiles up) going into the woods looking for half a dead body? What sense is that? Thankfully Scott now has Allison who has a really good head on her shoulders. Though really he shouldn't go into that just now. That kid was a whole other headache. Right now it was about this kid. And how Noah was certainly neither blind nor stupid.

So when he walked into the loft of his soon to be son-in-law talking about Stiles being pregnant with his cub while at the same time carrying a child that was almost a replica to him and his son looking like a guppy out of water Noah had no other choice but to face palm, wish Claudia was here and sadly think about all his future grandkids and their absolutely idiotic fathers.

*________*

Peter adored chaos. Chaos happening to other people was like watch the birth of a rainbow to most people. Which was why he sat on the spiral staircase at his beloved nephew's loft, after finding him and his human mate a child to raise, watching the chaos ensue. He smiled serenely and really regretted not getting enough time to make some popcorn.

Okay so at times Peter can admit to being a bit of a creeper. Especially when it concerned his pack. This time wasn't one of those times. This time Peter just admitted to loving chaos. And also making sure a certain hunky police officer got to know about his only son's nuptials and subsequent child. What he hadn't considered was his nephew. But alas it wasn't so bad. Just led to more chaos and happiness for Peter to bask in in his quiet little corner on the staircase that was a pain on his ass. Oooh speaking of asses... look at how that uniform hugs that behind. Hmmmmmmm... sigh. If only. Stiles would probably devise a scheme to kill him again, Scott would try to claw out his heart and Derek would probably faint. Again.

Gods he really needed to have a conversion with that boy and how just because he was gay didn't mean he should be a fainter. Talia would probably be rolling in her grave if she knew.

Talking about Talia, Cora burst her way into the loft and stopped dead in her tracks.

She swivelled her head so fast towards Peter that he was afraid she'd break her neck.

"What. Did. You. Do." she yelled eyes burning a yellow deep enough that it flickered orange for a second.

Well looks like the second chapter to his story just got bumped up to clash with the first part. Oh well. More chaos for him and more ogling too. The things he does for this family. 


End file.
